


La Belle et la Bête

by Slsheeba567



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castles, F/M, High School, I kind of wrote Poe as an asshole, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but I still love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: The castle was made from dark grey bricks and appeared to be about 4 stories tall. The turrets were a dark black, and the windows were shut, so she couldn’t see anything inside.She moved closer, making sure to be careful. She didn’t know if anyone lived inside. As she walked around the entire thing, she saw there was a widows peak hidden in the back, and a single rose perched on the railing.Okay, this was weird. She had thought stuff like this only happened in Disney movies, and soap operas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it great when your dreams give you inspiration to start writing a new fic?

https://reyismysunshine.tumblr.com/post/173898322251/la-belle-et-la-b%C3%AAte

Rey huffed as she hiked her Jansport backpack higher up on her shoulder. It was another boiling hot day in the small town of Takodana, and her ankles were beginning to tingle from the sweat pooling in her standard soccer socks.

Practice felt like hell today, with the temperature rising to a scorching 98 degrees by lunchtime. And to make matters worse, Jessika couldn’t drop her off today, as she had to make an early doctor’s appointment.

It was moments like these that made her realize she had taken her friend’s free car rides for granted. She had forgotten how terrible these walks home were now that she had a reliable ride.

Rey pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked the time. 3:30. She had already been walking for 30 minutes, and she had about 45 left to go before reaching Maz’s.

Great.

She walked for about 5 more minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore. She was seriously gonna faint if she had to walk 40 more minutes.

Rey plopped down on a nearby bench and pulled out her water bottle, going to Google Maps on her phone. Taking a swig, she checked where she was, and looked to see if there were any shortcuts nearby.

Thankfully there was one, but it involved cutting through the woods.

Rey paused. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Her first 11 years of life had taught her that there were some bad people in this world, and they were everywhere. You always had to be ready for anything to happen. And trekking through the woods, alone, didn’t sound like the smartest idea.

So, risk fainting in the middle of the street on a 40 minute walk home, or risk being cut to pieces by a serial killer on a 10 minute walk home?

Rey stood up, having made her decision. The serial killer wasn’t a guarantee, while the fainting was a given at this point. She made her descent into the woods, and sighed at the relief the trees provided, giving her shade from the devilish sun.

She quickly stuffed her headphones in her backpack, figuring she may as well be alert to her surroundings if anyone was going to try to get the jump on her.

She mentally went through her classes, trying to remember if she had any homework in any of them. Math? No. English? Yes. Science? Yes.

She groaned as she thought of Science class. Poe had asked her out for the millionth time this year, like he did every damn day, without fail, even though she always rejected him. It had gone from creepy, to just downright annoying at this point.

She wondered if he would ever give up.

Rey was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed the huge castle through a little path between the trees.

She stopped right in her tracks, gawking at it like a fish. What the hell? What was a castle doing in the middle of the woods?

Rey rubbed her eyes, but there it was, standing tall and proud, partially hidden behind the foliage of the woods.

The castle was made from dark grey bricks and appeared to be about 4 stories tall. The turrets were a dark black, and the windows were shut, so she couldn’t see anything inside.

She moved closer, making sure to be careful. She didn’t know if anyone lived inside. As she walked around the entire thing, she saw there was a widows peak hidden in the back, and a single rose perched on the railing.

Okay, this was weird. She had thought stuff like this only happened in Disney movies, and soap operas. 

Something inside her wanted more than anything to stay and stare a while longer, but a ping from her phone alerted her to a text from Maz.

“Where are you? Getting worried, dinner is almost ready.”

Rey gasped as she saw the time? 20 minutes?! She had been staring at this thing for 20 minutes?!

That was impossible. How the hell had she not noticed 20 minutes going by?

Shooting a quick, reassuring text off to Maz, she grabbed her backpack from the ground where she must have dropped it in her trance and turned her back on the castle before she could stare at it any longer.

She had the strongest urge to turn back and explore it a little while longer, but resisted, and pushed through, ignoring the feeling that someone was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how was school today?” Maz asked, dishing out everyone’s bowls of rice and beans. Rey saw Jake wrinkle his nose at the meal, no doubt expecting candy and ice cream.

“It was okay,” Bazine said, making a face. “Stupid Mr. Banks gave me a C on my math test when I stayed up all night studying. I swear, he has something against me.”

Maz reached across the table to pat Bazine’s hand affectionately, “It’s okay, Bazine, I know you tried your best. Tell you what, how about you talk to Mr. Banks after school tomorrow about your grade? I’m sure he’ll show you what you did wrong and give you a chance to make it up.”

“Thanks, Maz,” Bazine mumbled uncomfortably with the display of affection, but Rey could see her hide a smile. She knew Bazine wasn’t used to the kind way she was treated by Maz, as evidenced by her last home, but also knew deep down that Bazine had a soft spot for her new legal guardian.

“What about you, BB-8?” Maz asked, affectionately ruffling Jake’s hair. The boy had been with Maz for a couple of years now, and the nickname had stuck from Jake’s obsession with his favorite toy as a baby, and the way he would yell it around the house.

“Fun! We learned how to write in cursive. I still can’t do the Z’s.”

“Well, you’ll get there eventually.” Maz chuckled goodheartedly.

Rey was so caught up in thinking about what she had found in the woods, that she completely missed Maz’s question to her. “Huh?” She asked, distractedly.

“I asked how you’re feeling,” Maz said, face creased in concern. “Why were you late coming home from school today?”

“I… Just stopped to rest for a bit. It was really hot today.” She said unconvincingly, deciding not to tell Maz the truth. She would probably tell her to stay away from the woods.

“Okay,” Maz said, and she could tell the older woman didn’t believe her but didn’t want to pry. Maz was cool like that, respecting her boundaries.

After finishing dinner, Bazine caught her arm before she could retreat to her room.

“What’s up with you?”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest defensively, “Why do you care?”

Bazine rolled her eyes. “I don’t. You’re just worrying Maz. I can see it in her face.”

“Well, I’m fine. Maz doesn’t need to worry.”

Bazine laughed, moving past her and bumping her shoulder as she passed. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Rey rolled her eyes and made her way into her room. To say her and Bazine disliked each other was an understatement. She was pretty sure the other girl hated her, for what reason, she couldn’t say. She knew Bazine had a hard time trusting anyone after what her parents did to her, but the other girl was civil to others, at the very least. She seemed to have some sort of personal grudge against Rey.

As she turned out the light and went to bed, she thought of the castle once more. She swore she could feel somebody watching her as she left. But who would live in an abandoned castle in the woods? It sounded completely ludicrous.

Chalking it up to exhaustion, she fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

“Rey. Rey.”

Rey rolled her eyes, focusing on completing her cell packet.

“Reeeey.”

Rey scoffed, having enough. “What?” She asked irritatingly, turning around in her seat.

“Hi,” Poe said, flashing a charming smile at her, which she was sure worked on others, but not her.

“That’s all?” She asked, angry. “Hi?”

“Well, also,” Poe said, putting a finger on his chin in mock contemplation. “Go out with me?”

Rey rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat.

“Rey,” Poe said, once more.

“Poe,” Finn whispered. “Shut up and leave her alone. Also, help me with this packet. I can’t do it alone.”

“Ugh, fine.” Poe said, presumably helping Finn.

Rey exhaled in relief. God bless Finn.

 

 

That day as she got in Jessika’s silver Toyota, she thought of the castle, and for the first time ever in her life, wished she was walking home instead of being driven.

“Hey, you okay?” Jessika asked, as she buckled her seatbeat.

Rey smiled tightly, “I’m fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since she’d discovered the castle in the woods, and the lull to go inside and explore it grew stronger each passing day.

It was Saturday at 2:00, when she decided to make her move.

“Hey, Maz? I’m gonna go for a walk, okay?”

Maz appeared around the corner, drying her hands with a dishtowel. “Okay. Be careful, alright? And come back soon, lunch is almost ready.”

Rey nodded, “Will do.”

It took about 5 minutes to reach the same woods, and about 10 minutes to find the castle.

There it was. Standing proud behind the same foliage from before, looking as beautiful and mysterious as ever.

Once again, Rey got that same niggling feeling as before, curiosity and the urge to just stand and watch the castle for hours. It was simply mesmerizing.

Rey quickly shook her head and urged her legs to move, before she got caught in the web again, and found that time had been wasted.

Inching towards the castle slowly, she carefully raised a tentative hand to the grey bricked exterior and gasped at the sensations that went through her upon touching the castle. She could only describe it as a sudden urgency that propelled her to the front door, a strong feeling of anticipation that something huge was about to happen.

Closing her hand around the ancient handle, she registered dimly a sense of surprise that it wasn’t locked, and anyone could just walk in.

Padding carefully on the soles of her feet, she vaguely knew that this was trespassing, and she should turn back now, in case the owner was nearby, but through sheer determination that she had made it this far already, or simply the magic of the castle, she cautiously continued forward.

The interior of the castle didn’t shock her, matching the exterior’s gothic theme, but didn’t fail to be just as exquisite.

There was no electrical or natural light, the castle bathed in darkness save for the few candlesticks balanced on the old cherrywood end tables. The hardwood floor was clearly very old, and squeaked with every step Rey took, making her cringe internally.

After exploring the first floor, she made her way up the stairs, pausing every couple of seconds to make sure no one came screaming at her.

There was a huge library on the left side, that had to have thousands of books stacked on the ancient shelves, of every language and topic.

On the right side there was a beautiful gothic styled bedroom, with a King-sized bed, and a balcony, in which Rey spotted the rose she had seen on the edge a week ago.

But what really caught Rey’s attention was the 3rd floor. There were tons of expensive looking jewels and trinkets, and a massive telescope overlooking the front of the castle through the one window in the entire place.

Beside the telescope was a big brown trunk that Rey tried opening, but it seemed to need a star shaped key to open it.

Making her way over to the telescope, she gasped. She could see literally everything. She could even see her house, which seemed about a mile away.

As she continued peering through the telescope, she missed the careful, deliberate footsteps up the stairs, and suppressed a shout at the baritone voice that questioned her angrily.

“What are you doing here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to upload, I've just been busy and unsure how to plan the rest of this series, but I think I have an idea of where to go from here. Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I didn't know what else to write lol.

Rey whirled around in shock and terror as she looked at the man before her. He was unusually attractive with jet black hair, and pale skin. He had on a long black cloak, and black pants and shirt. But what caught her attention the most was the angry looking, red, jagged scar on the man’s face, that came down all the way to his neck.

As the man continued looking at her in expectancy and anger, Rey stood frozen in shock. The situation she currently found herself in was so unrealistic and bizarre, that she briefly wondered if she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Finally, after what seemed like a while, she found the courage to speak, “I-I was just- “

Pausing and trying to find a reasonable explanation or lie, she couldn’t think of anything, and sighed, shoulder untensing.

“Look, I’m really sorry I just walked in. I promise it’ll never happen again. Please don’t call the cops. I just-your house is so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it in my life.”

The man’s face softened, and he sighed. “How old are you?”

Rey gulped nervously, wondering if she should lie and say she was younger than she actually was, if it would help her case more. She eventually decided on telling the truth, and said, “18.”

The man blinked at her for a long time, not saying anything for so long she wondered if she should just leave, but then finally said, “You should leave now. I won’t call the cops.”

Rey nodded tightly, relieved, and moved past the man to the stairs, when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to face him, eyebrows raised, heart thudding in her chest like a sledgehammer.

“Please don’t walk alone in these woods again. It’s not safe.”

Surprised, Rey merely nodded, and hurriedly went down the steps and out the front door.

It was only later that night, when she was lying in her bed trying to fall asleep that she realized something.

The man said, please don’t walk alone in the woods again. Again. How did he know she had walked alone before?


End file.
